Crash Kart Wii
by AK1028
Summary: Nitrous Oxide and Velo have teamed up. That can't be good. Now... It's up to our heroes to kick these aliens back into outerspace where they belong! Can the heroes of N. Sanity Isle do it? Or will the Earth become a parking lot for aliens to use? Find out here! Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Opening Game Credits

**Sierra Games present:**

**Crash Kart Wii**

**Make sure that you're Wii remote is in its Wii Wheel before continuing.**

**Press Plus to continue once ready.**

**Controls:**

**2 is for the gas.**

B is for the brakes.

1 is to launch weapons or use power ups.

A is for to merge with a racer or get rid of your partner.

Plus is pause.

Minus is for world stats.

**New Game: Selected.**

**Name: A M I E K U H N**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Okay, this is a brand new thing. As you can see, I have done the game design first because this is going to be like a video game. This idea was helped sparked by my friend, Lawton. Thanks, Lawton!<em>

_Timmy: Ooh, do I get to play?_

_Amie: [You FOP fans should recognize this boy.] Timmy Turner, this is a Crash Bandicoot fan fiction. NOT a FOP one!_

_Timmy: I know! But, what I want to know is….how come you used your name in the save file, huh?_

_Amie: Cause it is my story! Now, will you… *pushes him aside* Next chapter is the start of the cut scenes! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Cut scene 1: The Challenge

Cut scene 1: The Challenge

* * *

><p>(We are on Velo's planet. We see a younger, thinner version of Emperor Velo XX VII. Only he is Emperor Velo XX VIII. In front of them is a screen of Crash, Cortex, and their friendscolleges.)

Velo: So my father and you have faced these heroes and villains from Earth before…and lost?

Nitrous Oxide: That is correct, my lord.

Velo: Well then, let us have them come here and give them same challenge as before. (He turns to Nitrous Oxide.) Are we in agreement?

Nitrous Oxide: Yes, my lord. We are.

(We now go down to Earth and more specifically, Crash's house. Crash is in the hammock outside, sound sleep. We go into the house and down into the basement. We see Coco working on one of the racers that used at V.C.'s motor world. Coral, Crunch, and Aku-Aku are watching her.)

* * *

><p>Aku-Aku: You have done a fine job repairing these racers, Coco.<p>

Coco: Thanks, Aku-Aku. But there is a lot more work that needs to be done.

Crunch: I'm kind of glad that V.C. is opening earlier this year.

Coral: Yeah, it will be my first time in the racing circuit.

Aku-Aku: Are you looking forward to it?

Coral: Defiantly.

Coco: That's how I felt about my first race. It was with Nitrous Oxide.

Crunch: And mine was with Velo. (He pauses to think.) I wonder what's been going on with them….

(At that moment, a bright light comes in through the window, blinding our heroes. Crash gets his sunglasses on as the house is beamed up towards the rims of outer space. Meanwhile; at the newly built Cortex base, Nina is reading while N. Gin is working on a racer with Tiny and Cortex helping him.)

* * *

><p>Nina: You guys are doing a nice job with the racers.<p>

Cortex: Thanks, Nina.

N. Gin: I'm glad that V.C. is opening earlier this year.

Tiny: And I'm glad that I finally get to meet him.

Nina: That reminds me. Where were you when we helped V.C.?

Tiny: Training camp.

N. Gin: Well, at least you didn't have to deal with Nitrous Oxide and Velo, Nina.

Cortex: She probably would've whipped them like she did at V.C.'s place.

(Nina blushes at this and giggles a bit. At that moment, a bright light comes in through the window, blinding them and the house is beamed up towards the rims of outer space. Meanwhile; at the Galvon base, Nacey is making some brownies. John and Pete are visiting.)

* * *

><p>John: Oh man, Nance. You should know how to cook.<p>

Pete: You said it.

Nacey: Thanks guys.

Gus: Well, I can't wait for V.C. to open this year. It will be our first time in the racing circuit.

John: And I can't believe that he's letting us take part.

Pete: It's going to be fun.

Nacey: I'm looking forward to it myself. And V.C. sounds like a pretty cool guy.

Gus: I agree with you, Nance.

(At that moment, a bright light comes in through the window, blinding them and the house is beamed up towards the rims of outer space. Back on Velo's planet, the three houses appear.)

* * *

><p>Coral: Where are we?<p>

Crash: (He wakes up and yawns. He sees where he is and looks annoyed.) Uh, why are we back on Velo's home planet?

Nina: This is Velo's home planet? Did someone lean on a button or something?

John: It might have been Pete.

Pete: HEY!

Cortex: If this is Velo's planet, then where is Velo?

Velo: (He and Nitrous Oxide come over.) I am right here.

Nitrous Oxide: As am I.

N. Gin: Nitrous Oxide?

Gus: The alien that wanted to turn the Earth into the parking lot?

Coco: The same.

Tiny: (He points at Velo.) But, you're not Emperor Velo XX VII.

Velo: No, I am his son. I am Emperor Velo XX VIII.

Crunch: Velo had a son?

Nacey: It takes all kinds I guess.

Velo: I have summon you all here to be a part of my racing circuit for the entertainment of the galaxy. Naturally, I am going to up the ante like my father did.

Nitrous Oxide: You must race or your Earth will be destroyed.

Aku-Aku: Déjà vue.

Velo: So, do you accept our challenge?

* * *

><p><strong>From this point, you can choose from one of three teams. There is the Bandicoot team of Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Coral. There is the Cortex team of Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny, and Nina. <strong>

**And there is the Galvon team of Gus, Nacey, John, and Pete. We will divide up the cut scenes from this point, showing each teams struggles. Each boss meeting will be virtually the same only with the different team substituted in. The boss being defeated will be different with each team. Who will reach the top?**

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this cut scene! Who will you choose?<em>

_Timmy: Crash!_

_Amie: Timmy!_

_Timmy: What?_

_Amie: Ugh; read and review. _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	3. Cut scene B: Challenge Accepted!

Cut scene-B: Challenge accepted!

* * *

><p>(Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Coral approach Velo and Nitrous Oxide.)<p>

Nitrous Oxide: Well, have you accepted our challenge?

Crash: You bet we have.

Coco: Bring it on!

Crunch: We'll swab the deck with you!

Coral: And anyone else that is working for you.

Velo: It is decided. You will race across four worlds of our choosing. And if you win each world's key, you will earn the chance to race the two of us. (The racers fall down to the ground.) After contacting your friend, V.C., we were able to adapt his technology to your Earthly vehicles. Now, on to Destiny Islands with you!

(The Bandicoot team race through the first portal to Destiny Islands, which is based on Jamaica. The first track is called Rainbow Beach, which is a track next to a sandy white beach. Out at sea, you can see the rainbow and if you find the shortcut, you can actually not only drive on the shallow water but you can also drive underneath the rainbow too. This is the easiest track of all. The second track is called Marti Party. It actually goes through a town and this town looks like New Orleans during Marti Garda time, hence the name. The third track is called Jungle Racing. This track goes through jungles of the islands. The forth track is called Pier Pressure. This track actually goes near the wharfs of the islands where you can see alien spaceships out on the water. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.)

* * *

><p><em>Amie: I thought I throw in the track designs as well. Since this is only the first level of the game, these tracks are pretty easy.<em>

_Timmy: And as you probably noticed, this cut scene is marked with a 'B'. That means that we are following the Bandicoot team in this series._

_Amie: Timmy, what are you still doing here?_

_Timmy: What? I want to play this game!_

_Amie: You'll just have to wait until we're done!_

_Timmy: No fair!_

_Amie: Tell your therapist about it. *rolls eyes* Anyways, please read and review!_

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_

_Cortex: I thought he wasn't going to be your sidekick for this….._

_Amie: So did I….._


	4. Cut scene B: Delandis

Cut scene-B: Delandis

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: Look's like they got through Destiny Islands, my lord.<p>

Velo: Indeed. Let us see how they fair against Delandis, the Champion of Destiny Islands.

(A bright white light appears and our heroes cover their eyes for a brief moment. Once the light is gone, they see a female alien standing there. Her skin is a light blue and she is wearing a native dress. She is about as tall as Crunch, heavy set, and is wearing a headdress on her head. She sees the heroes.)

Delandis: So, these are the animals that have won on my island circuit, hmm?

Coral: Animals? (She puts her hands on her hips.) Don't you think that's kind of harsh?

Velo: Do not insult Delandis for that is what sets her off.

Delandis: If you think you're so hot, girly; then race me in my track.

Coral: You're on!

Coco: (She whispers to Crash.) Something smells funny. She didn't seem like the hot head to me.

Crash: (He whispers to Coco.) That's probably Crunch. He did have wumpa fruit with peanut butter.

Crunch: (He has heard Crash and whispers.) I heard that!

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. Crash and Coral's name will be highlighted seeing that it they are your best choice on the track, Jungle Racing. They are both in the same class seeing that their turning and speed on the track are both equal. Come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Delandis: Defeated by animals!<p>

Coco: Are we still animals?

Crunch: I thought we were mutants!

Crash: We are, strangely enough.

Coral: Enough strangely or something like that.

Nitrous Oxide: (The drones escort Delandis out.) That could've gone better.

Velo: Just wait until they arrive in Sleepy Sands. There, they won't have it so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the world Sleepy Sands will become available to you. Description of world and tracks after you get the tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: And we'll cover Sleepy Sands in the next chapter!<em>

_Timmy: That world was named by yours truly._

_Amie: You're going to keep this up, aren't you?_

_Timmy: Yup!_

_Amie: Ugh…fine. Then take the wrap up._

_Timmy: Please read and review! Think outside of the box and develop this game, will you?_


	5. Cut scene B: Sandy

Sleepy Sands is a world which is made entirely out of sand, savannas, and deserts. The first track is called Savanna Slope, which is a track that cuts through a hilly savanna. The second track is called Desert Wasteland. This track goes through a dry desert with two jumps in it because of the canon.

The third track is called Time of Sand. This track actually goes into a sand timer and you have to avoid the dropping sand while you are racing. The forth track is called Under the Sand.

This track actually goes into the canon of Desert Wasteland so if you are jumping over the canon in that track [Desert Wasteland] and see racers down there, don't assume that it is you're competition.

And when you are in the middle of Under the Sand, you can see racers jumping overhead if you are paying attention. It, however, doesn't take place in time runs. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.

* * *

><p>Cut scene-B: Sandy<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He looks upset.) It looks like they got through Sleepy Sands, my lord.<p>

Velo: (He also looks upset.) Indeed. Let us see how they fair against Sandy, the Champion of Sleepy Sands.

(A bright white light appears and our heroes get out some black sunglasses to shade their eyes for a brief moment. Once the light is gone, they see a female alien standing there. Her skin is a pale color and her dress is made out of sand. She is about as tall as Crash, freckles on her face [or is that sand], and has a sand necklace around her neck. She sees the heroes.)

Sandy: So, these people tend to challenge me? They are NOT worthy enough. (She turns to Velo and Nitrous Oxide.) Send them back.

Crash, Crunch, and Coral: WHAT?

Coco: Hey, we earned those trophies far and square! We shouldn't have to be sent back because you think we're not worthy!

(The audience oohes at this.)

Nitrous Oxide: This ought to be interesting.

Sandy: If you're so smart, then proof yourself on my track.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. Coco's name will be highlighted seeing that she is your best choice on the track, Under the Sand. There are a lot of turns in Under the Sand and Coco is excellent at turning. Come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(Crash and Crunch high five one another as Coral and Coco celebrate.)<p>

Coral: Smooth move.

Crash: We totally rock!

Sandy: I suppose I was wrong. You were worthy enough.

Crunch: Suppose?

Coco: That's good enough for me.

Nitrous Oxide: (The drones escort Sandy out.) Apparently, we're going to have to try harder, my lord.

Velo: I agree. Let us send them to Prehistoria and see if they can escape those dinosaurs.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the world Prehistoria will become available to you. Description of world and tracks after you get the tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Looks like I'm on my own this time! No Timmy to bug me…..<em>

_Timmy: Hey, Amie! *Amie face faults* Was it something that I said?_

_Cortex: *He sighs* Please read and review. And think outside of the box._


	6. Cut scene B: T Rex

Prehistoria is a world which is made entirely out of dinosaurs and pre-history jungles. The first track is called Mud Sliding and Swinging. This track cuts through a marsh in pre-history times, where you are liable to see some flying dinosaurs.

The second track is called Nostalgic Overdone. This track goes over bumpy roads and a plant eating dinosaur! And in the background, you can actually see some rainbow rocks. The third track is called Driving through the Trees.

This track actually takes place in the tree tops and you have to avoid the plant eating dinosaurs as you are racing. The forth track is called Dinosaur Tracking. You actually race in dinosaur tracks, the size of a T Rex. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.

* * *

><p>Cut scene-B: T Rex<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He looks upset.) It looks like they got through Prehistoria, my lord.<p>

Velo: (He also looks upset.) They are getting too good. But, let us see how they fair against T Rex, the Champion of Prehistoria.

(A bright white light appears and our heroes get out some black sunglasses to shade their eyes for a brief moment and this time, they get on some black leather jackets. Once the light is gone, they see a T Rex standing there. His scales are an orange color and he is taller than Crunch and he is wearing a red baseball cap. He sees the heroes.)

T Rex: So these tasty treats got through my world have they? Well, I can't wait to eat and beat them!

Crash, Coco, and Coral: OH NO!

Crunch: Hey, we aren't going to be a treat to you! Not in a million years, bud!

(The audience oohes at this and booes T Rex.)

T Rex: Booes? No one booes T Rex! Let's see if you're still booing when I eat these guys up for breakfast!

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. Crunch's name will be highlighted seeing that he is your best choice on the track, Dinosaur Tracking. Dinosaur Tracking has filled with a lot of speed points and Crunch is excellent with speed. Come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(Our heroes are all high fiving one another.)<p>

Crash: That was awesome!

Coco: I can't believe that we raced against an actual Tyrannosaurus Rex!

Crunch: That was cool.

Coral: Totally.

Nitrous Oxide: (The drones escort T Rex out.) Apparently, we're going to have to try ever harder, my lord.

Velo: I agree. Let us send them to Future Town and see if they can escape the evil robots of the future.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the world Future Town will become available to you. Description of world and tracks after you get the tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: I still want to play._

_Amie: Later._

_Timmy: Aw…._

_Cortex: Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


	7. Cut scene B: Nova

Future Town is a world which is made entirely out of future structures and futuristic places. The first track is called Adela. This track cuts through futuristic town and road twists and turns around the futuristic structures; that practically look like holograms.

The second track is called Indi 1,000. This track provides of what the Indianapolis 500 would look like 500 years into the future with three awesome jumps and it takes place on a hologram like road.

The third track is called Diving Down. This track goes takes place in a sky driving simulation that is available in the future. You have to drive alongside you're fellow sky drivers! That's right! The minute you leave the start/finish, you start to plummet towards the start/finish in a straight line.

If you do leave the simulation by the use of a missile, you be sent back to the start/finish….and in last place. So, try your best not to leave the simulation. You can tell when you leave in your character is in darkness.

The forth track is called Street Racing. This track goes into the town of Adela. And you can actually go THROUGH the buildings and see the racers on Adela pass on by. Naturally, you can't see that during the time runs. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.

* * *

><p>Cut scene-B: Nova<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He is stunned.) They did it.<p>

Velo: Yes, they did. They should be proud though. No racers have gotten all 20 trophies. (That's when the audience starts to cheer for Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Coral.) Yes, they deserve it. But, now let's see if they can get passed Nova, the Champion of Future Town.

(A bright white light appears and our heroes get out some black sunglasses to shade their eyes for a brief moment and this time, they get on some black leather jackets and black leather jeans. Once the light is gone, they see a male robot standing there. He looks like Geary only a bit taller and with blue eyes.)

Crash: So, this is who we have to race?

Coco: He looks a lot like Geary.

Nova: (His eyes turn red.) **Geary was my brother. You know him?**

Crunch: Sure. We've raced him four years ago.

Nova: (His eyes are still red.) **Then, my mission is: avenge my brother.**

Coral: (She moans.) Oh, I think we're in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. No one's name will be highlighted in this since everyone has a fair shot in Diving Down. Just come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(The audience is going crazy. Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Coral are all bowing jokingly.)<p>

Crash: We did it! We bet Nova!

Nova: (His eyes are blue yet again.) **You have done a fine job. Good luck to you in defeating Nitrous Oxide and my emperor.**

Coco: Good luck to you too, Nova.

(The drones escort Nova out as Nitrous Oxide and Velo approach the foursome.)

Nitrous Oxide: Well, this is an interesting development.

Crunch: So, are we racing or what?

Velo: Straight to the punch. I like that. We shall race once you're ready.

Coral: Sounds like a fair trade.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the vortex to race against Velo and Nitrous Oxide will become available to you. Get the tokens and relics of Nova first! And then; it's race time!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: Stay tuned for the last chapter of the Bandicoots!_

_Amie: And then its race time for the Cortex's!_

_Timmy: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	8. Cut scene B: An Un complete Challenge

Cut scene-B: An Un complete Challenge

* * *

><p>(Velo and Nitrous Oxide are in their racers as is the Bandicoots. The floor opens up and we see this HUGE track.)<p>

Nitrous Oxide: We have combined our tracks together to make one big track.

Velo: We debated on the name but finally went with Outer Space Race.

Nitrous Oxide: Let's see you get past this track….

Velo: Not to mention….us.

(They both cackle at this, evilly as they all drive down to the track.)

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, choose the racer you will go with in Outer Space Race. Since there is no map to this track, just the speed, go with someone who has equal everything like Crash or Coral. Come in first place and….<strong>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He turns to Velo.) Well, they've defeated us.<p>

Velo: Yes but their friends have not.

Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Coral: WHAT?

Nitrous Oxide: That is right. You don't think we would willingly give your freedom, did you?

Coral: (She sighs, defeated.) I guess we have to wait.

Crunch: In the meantime, let's finish getting those tokens and relics.

Coco: Sounds good.

Crash: (He is thinking.) _Be careful, Cortex and Gus. These guys are no pushovers._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of the Bandicoots cut scenes. I'm now going into Cortex's cut scenes so make sure that you get those tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Yay! I'm done with Crash!<em>

_Timmy: NOW can I play?_

_Amie: NO!_

_Timmy: Darn it._

_Cortex: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	9. Cut scene C: Challenge Accepted!

Cut scene-C: Challenge Accepted!

* * *

><p>(Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny, and Nina approach Nitrous Oxide and Velo. But, Tiny trips on his shoelaces and crashes into N. Gin.)<p>

Nina: Smooth, muscle for brains.

Cortex: (He mutters under his breath.) That SO sounds like Norm's comment.

Nitrous Oxide: So, you're accepting our challenge?

Tiny: You bet we are!

N. Gin: After Tiny gets off of me!

Velo: It is decided. You will race across four worlds of our choosing. And if you win each world's key, you will earn the chance to race the two of us. (The racers fall down to the ground.) After contacting your friend, V.C., we were able to adapt his technology to your Earthly vehicles. Now, on to Destiny Islands with you!

(The Cortex team race through the first portal to Destiny Islands, which is based on Jamaica. The first track is called Rainbow Beach, which is a track next to a sandy white beach. Out at sea, you can see the rainbow and if you find the shortcut, you can actually not only drive on the shallow water but you can also drive underneath the rainbow too. This is the easiest track of all. The second track is called Marti Party. It actually goes through a town and this town looks like New Orleans during Marti Garda time, hence the name. The third track is called Jungle Racing. This track goes through jungles of the islands. The forth track is called Pier Pressure. This track actually goes near the wharfs of the islands where you can see alien spaceships out on the water. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.)

* * *

><p><em>Amie: I'm on a roll as the Cortex crew starts their race to freedom!<em>

_Timmy: I still want to play but make sure that you read and review!_

_Cortex: And think outside of the box!_


	10. Cut scene C: Delandis

Cut scene-C: Delandis

Nitrous Oxide: Look's like they got through Destiny Islands, my lord.

Velo: Indeed. Let us see how they fair against Delandis, the Champion of Destiny Islands.

(A bright white light appears and the team covers their eyes for a brief moment. Once the light is gone, they see a female alien standing there. Her skin is a light blue and she is wearing a native dress. She is about as tall as Tiny, heavy set, and is wearing a headdress on her head. She sees the heroes.)

Delandis: So, these are the people that have won on my island circuit, hmm? They seem rather slow.

Nina: Slow? Are you serious? We raced through your whole circuit without breaking a sweat.

Velo: Do not insult Delandis for that is what sets her off.

Delandis: If you think you're so hot, girly; then race me in my track.

Nina: You're on!

N. Gin: (He whispers to Cortex as he sniffs the air.) Something smells funny.

Cortex: (He whispers to N. Gin.) That's probably Tiny. He did have salmon eggs and pork bacon.

Tiny: (He has heard Cortex and whispers.) I heard that!

**As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. Cortex and Nina's name will be highlighted seeing that it they are your best choice on the track, Jungle Racing. They are both in the same class seeing that their turning and speed on the track are both equal. Come in first place and…..**

Delandis: Defeated by people from another world!

N. Gin: What's so bad about that?

Tiny: Search me.

Cortex: I rather not.

Nina: I'm with you.

Nitrous Oxide: (The drones escort Delandis out.) That could've gone better.

Velo: Just wait until they arrive in Sleepy Sands. There, they won't have it so easily.

**As we fade to black, the world Sleepy Sands will become available to you. Description of world and tracks after you get the tokens and relics!**

_Amie: That's the end of this chapter and cut scene!_

_Timmy: Yay! Can I play NOW?_

_Amie: NO!_

_Timmy: *He pouts* No fair._

_Cortex: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	11. Cut scene C: Sandy

Sleepy Sands is a world which is made entirely out of sand, savannas, and deserts. The first track is called Savanna Slope, which is a track that cuts through a hilly savanna. The second track is called Desert Wasteland. This track goes through a dry desert with two jumps in it because of the canon. The third track is called Time of Sand. This track actually goes into a sand timer and you have to avoid the dropping sand while you are racing. The forth track is called Under the Sand. This track actually goes into the canon of Desert Wasteland so if you are jumping over the canon in that track [Desert Wasteland] and see racers down there, don't assume that it is you're competition. And when you are in the middle of Under the Sand, you can see racers jumping overhead if you are paying attention. It, however, doesn't take place in time runs. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.

* * *

><p>Cut scene-C: Sandy<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He looks upset.) It looks like they got through Sleepy Sands, my lord.<p>

Velo: (He also looks upset.) Indeed. Let us see how they fair against Sandy, the Champion of Sleepy Sands.

(A bright white light appears and the Cortex crew gets out some black sunglasses to shade their eyes for a brief moment. Once the light is gone, they see a female alien standing there. Her skin is a pale color and her dress is made out of sand. She is about as tall as Cortex, freckles on her face [or is that sand], and has a sand necklace around her neck. She sees them.)

Sandy: So, these people tend to challenge me? They are NOT worthy enough. (She turns to Velo and Nitrous Oxide.) Send them back.

Cortex, Tiny, and Nina: WHAT?

N. Gin: Hey, we earned those trophies far and square! We shouldn't have to be sent back because you think we're not worthy! That's not fair! (He pauses.) And those are words that I thought I would NEVER say.

(The audience oohes at this.)

Nitrous Oxide: This ought to be interesting.

Sandy: If you're so smart, then proof yourself on my track.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. N. Gin's name will be highlighted seeing that she is your best choice on the track, Under the Sand. There are a lot of turns in Under the Sand and N. Gin is excellent at turning. Come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(Cortex and Tiny are dancing as Nina and N. Gin laugh at this.)<p>

Nina: Uncle, that's NOT the kind of dancing I would do right now.

N. Gin: Or for the rest of your life.

Cortex: Sorry guys but that was just awesome.

Tiny: I agree!

Sandy: I suppose I was wrong. You were worthy enough.

Tiny: Suppose?

N. Gin: That's good enough for me.

Nitrous Oxide: (The drones escort Sandy out.) Apparently, we're going to have to try harder, my lord.

Velo: I agree. Let us send them to Prehistoria and see if they can escape those dinosaurs.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the world Prehistoria will become available to you. Description of world and tracks after you get the tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of cut scene number 2.<em>

_Cortex: Where'd Timmy go?_

_Amie: I sent him to GameStop to get the game._

_Cortex: Smart._

_Amie: Thanks!_

_Cortex: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	12. Cut scene C: T Rex

Prehistoria is a world which is made entirely out of dinosaurs and pre-history jungles. The first track is called Mud Sliding and Swinging. This track cuts through a marsh in pre-history times, where you are liable to see some flying dinosaurs.

The second track is called Nostalgic Overdone. This track goes over bumpy roads and a plant eating dinosaur! And in the background, you can actually see some rainbow rocks. The third track is called Driving through the Trees.

This track actually takes place in the tree tops and you have to avoid the plant eating dinosaurs as you are racing. The forth track is called Dinosaur Tracking. You actually race in dinosaur tracks, the size of a T Rex. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.

* * *

><p>Cut scene-C: T Rex<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He looks upset.) It looks like they got through Prehistoria, my lord.<p>

Velo: (He also looks upset.) They are getting too good. But, let us see how they fair against T Rex, the Champion of Prehistoria.

(A bright white light appears and Cortex crew get out some black sunglasses to shade their eyes for a brief moment and this time, they get on some black leather jackets. Once the light is gone, they see a T Rex standing there. His scales are an orange color and he is taller than Tiny and he is wearing a red baseball cap. He sees the heroes.)

T Rex: So these tasty treats got through my world have they? Well, I can't wait to eat and beat them!

Cortex, N. Gin, and Nina: OH NO!

Tiny: Hey, we aren't going to be a treat for you! Not in a million years, big scary thing!

(The audience oohes at this and booes T Rex.)

T Rex: Booes? No one booes T Rex! Let's see if you're still booing when I eat these guys up for breakfast!

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. Tiny's name will be highlighted seeing that he is your best choice on the track, Dinosaur Tracking. Dinosaur Tracking has filled with a lot of speed points and Tiny is excellent with speed. Come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(The Cortex crew are celebrating a little too much. They have noise makers and ticker tape, like it is New Year's.)<p>

Cortex: Another victory.

N. Gin: I can't believe that we raced against an actual Tyrannosaurus Rex….and won!

Tiny: That was really cool!

Nina: You said it!

Nitrous Oxide: (The drones escort T Rex out.) Apparently, we're going to have to try ever harder, my lord.

Velo: I agree. Let us send them to Future Town and see if they can escape the evil robots of the future.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the world Future Town will become available to you. Description of world and tracks after you get the tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of cut scene number 3.<em>

_Cortex: How come Timmy's not back?_

_Amie: He probably went to see Trixie._

_Cortex: Probably._

_Amie: Please read and review!_

_Cortex: And think outside of the box!_


	13. Cut scene C: Nova

Future Town is a world which is made entirely out of future structures and futuristic places. The first track is called Adela. This track cuts through futuristic town and road twists and turns around the futuristic structures; that practically look like holograms.

The second track is called Indi 1,000. This track provides of what the Indianapolis 500 would look like 500 years into the future with three awesome jumps and it takes place on a hologram like road. The third track is called Diving Down.

This track goes takes place in a sky driving simulation that is available in the future. You have to drive alongside you're fellow sky drivers! That's right! The minute you leave the start/finish, you start to plummet towards the start/finish in a straight line.

If you do leave the simulation by the use of a missile, you be sent back to the start/finish….and in last place. So, try your best not to leave the simulation. You can tell when you leave in your character is in darkness.

The forth track is called Street Racing. This track goes into the town of Adela. And you can actually go THROUGH the buildings and see the racers on Adela pass on by. Naturally, you can't see that during the time runs. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.

* * *

><p>Cut scene-C: Nova<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He is stunned.) They did it.<p>

Velo: Yes, they did. They should be proud though. No racers have gotten all 20 trophies. (That's when the audience starts to cheer for Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny, and Nina.) Yes, they deserve it. But, now let's see if they can get passed Nova, the Champion of Future Town.

(A bright white light appears and the Cortex crew get out some black sunglasses to shade their eyes for a brief moment and this time, they get on some black leather jackets and black leather jeans. Once the light is gone, they see a male robot standing there. He looks like Geary only a bit taller and with blue eyes.)

Cortex: So, this is who we have to race?

N. Gin: He looks a lot like robot head.

Nova: (His eyes turn red.) **Robot head? Are you speaking of Geary?**

Tiny: Sure do. We've raced him four years ago.

Nova: (His eyes are still red.) **Then, my mission is: avenge my brother.**

Nina: Brother? (She moans.) Oh, I think we're in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. No one's name will be highlighted in this since everyone has a fair shot in Diving Down. Just come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(The audience is going crazy. Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny, and Nina are jumping around, happily.)<p>

Cortex: We did it! We bet Nova!

N. Gin: Boo-yah!

(Nina and Tiny both roll their eyes at this.)

Nova: (His eyes are blue yet again.) **You have done a fine job. Good luck to you in defeating Nitrous Oxide and my emperor.**

Nina: Good luck to you too, gear head.

(Nova shoots her a look as the drones escort Nova out as Nitrous Oxide and Velo approach the foursome.)

Nitrous Oxide: Well, this is an interesting development.

Tiny: So, are we racing or what?

Velo: Straight to the punch. I like that. We shall race once you're ready.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the vortex to race against Velo and Nitrous Oxide will become available to you. Get the tokens and relics of Nova first! And then; it's race time!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of cut scene number 4.<em>

_Cortex: And Timmy is with Trixie so we don't have to worry about him asking if he could play._

_Amie: Please read and review!_

_Cortex: And think outside of the box!_


	14. Cut scene C: An Uncomplete Challenge

Cut scene-C: An Un complete Challenge

* * *

><p>(Velo and Nitrous Oxide are in their racers as is the Cortex crew. The floor opens up and we see this HUGE track.)<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: We have combined our tracks together to make one big track.<p>

Velo: We debated on the name but finally went with Outer Space Race.

Nitrous Oxide: Let's see you get past this track….

Velo: Not to mention….us.

(They both cackle at this, evilly as they all drive down to the track.)

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, choose the racer you will go with in Outer Space Race. Since there is no map to this track, just the speed, go with someone who has equal everything like Cortex or Nina. Come in first place and….<strong>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He turns to Velo.) Well, they've defeated us.<p>

Velo: Yes but their friends have not.

Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny, and Nina: WHAT?

Nitrous Oxide: That is right. You don't think we would willingly give your freedom, did you?

Nina: (She sighs, defeated.) I guess we have to wait for everyone.

Tiny: In the meantime, let's finish getting those tokens and relics.

N. Gin: Sounds good.

Cortex: (He is thinking.) _Be careful, Crash and Gus. These guys are no pushovers._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of the Cortex crew cut scenes. I'm now going into Gus's cut scenes so make sure that you get those tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of cut scene number 5.<em>

_Cortex: Now we can get Gus's cut scenes done along with the final one._

_Amie: Let's do it then!_

_Cortex: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	15. Cut scene G: Challenge Accepted!

Cut scene-G: Challenge accepted!

* * *

><p>(Gus, Nacey, John, and Pete approach Velo and Nitrous Oxide, nervously. John is so nervous that he sneezes.)<p>

John: Sorry.

Pete: That's okay.

Nacey: Yes, we're nervous too.

Gus: More like extremely nervous.

Nitrous Oxide: Nervous or not have you accepted our challenge?

Gus: Yes, we have.

Nacey: We're ready to drive.

John: Just one question.

Pete: Yeah, how do we drive?

Velo: The same way you're adult friends do. But, it is decided. You will race across four worlds of our choosing. And if you win each world's key, you will earn the chance to race the two of us. (The racers fall down to the ground.) After contacting your friend, V.C., we were able to adapt his technology to your Earthly vehicles. Now, on to Destiny Islands with you!

* * *

><p>(The Galvon team race through the first portal to Destiny Islands, which is based on Jamaica. The first track is called Rainbow Beach, which is a track next to a sandy white beach. Out at sea, you can see the rainbow and if you find the shortcut, you can actually not only drive on the shallow water but you can also drive underneath the rainbow too. This is the easiest track of all. The second track is called Marti Party. It actually goes through a town and this town looks like New Orleans during Marti Garda time, hence the name. The third track is called Jungle Racing. This track goes through jungles of the islands. The forth track is called Pier Pressure. This track actually goes near the wharfs of the islands where you can see alien spaceships out on the water. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of the start of Gus's teams cut scene.<em>

_Cortex: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	16. Cut scene G: Delandis

Cut scene-G: Delandis

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: Look's like they got through Destiny Islands, my lord.<p>

Velo: Indeed. Let us see how they fair against Delandis, the Champion of Destiny Islands.

(A bright white light appears and our heroes cover their eyes for a brief moment. Once the light is gone, they see a female alien standing there. Her skin is a light blue and she is wearing a native dress. She is about as tall as Nacey, heavy set, and is wearing a headdress on her head. She sees the heroes.)

Delandis: So, these are the mixed team that have won on my island circuit, hmm?

Gus: Mixed team? That's kind of harsh, don't you think?

Velo: Do not insult Delandis for that is what sets her off.

Delandis: If you think you're so hot, boy; then race me in my track.

Gus: You're on!

Nacey: (She whispers to John.) I don't like the sound of this…. (She sniffs the air and then plugs her nose.) Or the smell of it.

John: That's probably Pete's breath. He had Oran Berries with Raspberry Jam.

Pete: (He has heard John and whispers.) I heard that, brother!

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. Gus and John's name will be highlighted seeing that it they are your best choice on the track, Jungle Racing. They are both in the same class seeing that their turning and speed on the track are both equal. Come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Delandis: Defeated by a mixed team!<p>

Nacey: Mixed team?

Pete: Good enough for me.

John: And me too!

Gus: I guess it's good enough for me too.

Nitrous Oxide: (The drones escort Delandis out.) That could've gone better.

Velo: Just wait until they arrive in Sleepy Sands. There, they won't have it so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the world Sleepy Sands will become available to you. Description of world and tracks after you get the tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: I'm on a roll. And Timmy being with Trixie is getting this done a lot faster.<em>

_Cortex: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	17. Cut scene G: Sandy

Sleepy Sands is a world which is made entirely out of sand, savannas, and deserts. The first track is called Savanna Slope, which is a track that cuts through a hilly savanna. The second track is called Desert Wasteland. This track goes through a dry desert with two jumps in it because of the canon. The third track is called Time of Sand. This track actually goes into a sand timer and you have to avoid the dropping sand while you are racing. The forth track is called Under the Sand. This track actually goes into the canon of Desert Wasteland so if you are jumping over the canon in that track [Desert Wasteland] and see racers down there, don't assume that it is you're competition. And when you are in the middle of Under the Sand, you can see racers jumping overhead if you are paying attention. It, however, doesn't take place in time runs. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.

* * *

><p>Cut scene-G: Sandy<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He looks upset.) It looks like they got through Sleepy Sands, my lord.<p>

Velo: (He also looks upset.) Indeed. Let us see how they fair against Sandy, the Champion of Sleepy Sands.

(A bright white light appears and the Galvon team gets out some black sunglasses to shade their eyes for a brief moment. Once the light is gone, they see a female alien standing there. Her skin is a pale color and her dress is made out of sand. She is about as tall as Gus, freckles on her face [or is that sand], and has a sand necklace around her neck. She sees them.)

Sandy: So, these people tend to challenge me? They are NOT worthy enough. (She turns to Velo and Nitrous Oxide.) Send them back.

Gus, John, and Pete: WHAT?

Nacey: Hey, we earned those trophies far and square! We shouldn't have to be sent back because you think we're not worthy! I happen to be a Champion myself and you sure aren't acting like one!

(The audience oohes at this.)

Nitrous Oxide: This ought to be interesting.

Sandy: If you're so smart, then proof yourself on my track.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. Nacey's name will be highlighted seeing that she is your best choice on the track, Under the Sand. There are a lot of turns in Under the Sand and Nacey is excellent at turning. Come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(Gus and Nacey high five one another as John and Pete celebrate, getting laughs out of Gus and Nacey.)<p>

John: Never thought that we would be rocking this racing circuit.

Gus: You're right about that.

Sandy: I suppose I was wrong. You were worthy enough.

Pete: Suppose?

Nacey: That's good enough for me but she needs to improve her Championship skills…..

Nitrous Oxide: (The drones escort Sandy out.) Apparently, we're going to have to try harder, my lord.

Velo: I agree. Let us send them to Prehistoria and see if they can escape those dinosaurs.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the world Prehistoria will become available to you. Description of world and tracks after you get the tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	18. Cut scene G: T Rex

(Prehistoria is a world which is made entirely out of dinosaurs and pre-history jungles. The first track is called Mud Sliding and Swinging. This track cuts through a marsh in pre-history times, where you are liable to see some flying dinosaurs. The second track is called Nostalgic Overdone. This track goes over bumpy roads and a plant eating dinosaur! And in the background, you can actually see some rainbow rocks. The third track is called Driving through the Trees. This track actually takes place in the tree tops and you have to avoid the plant eating dinosaurs as you are racing. The forth track is called Dinosaur Tracking. You actually race in dinosaur tracks, the size of a T Rex. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.)

* * *

><p>Cut scene-G: T Rex<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He looks upset.) It looks like they got through Prehistoria, my lord.<p>

Velo: (He also looks upset.) They are getting too good. But, let us see how they fair against T Rex, the Champion of Prehistoria.

(A bright white light appears and the Galvon team gets out some black sunglasses to shade their eyes for a brief moment and this time, they get on some black leather jackets. Once the light is gone, they see a T Rex standing there. His scales are an orange color and he is taller than Nacey and he is wearing a red baseball cap. He sees the heroes.)

T Rex: So these tasty treats got through my world have they? Well, I can't wait to eat and beat them!

Gus, John, and Nacey: OH NO!

Pete: Hey, we aren't going to be a treat to you! No way, Jose!

(The audience oohes at this and booes T Rex.)

T Rex: Booes? No one booes T Rex! Let's see if you're still booing when I eat these guys up for breakfast!

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. Pete's name will be highlighted seeing that he is your best choice on the track, Dinosaur Tracking. Dinosaur Tracking has filled with a lot of speed points and Pete is excellent with speed. Come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(John and Pete are doing their special handshake which involves shaking their tales and doing little sparks. Gus and Nacey are laughing at this.)<p>

Gus: You guys take the cake!

John: There's cake?

Nacey: I still can't believe that we raced against an actual Tyrannosaurus Rex!

Pete: That was cool….yet scary at the same time.

Nitrous Oxide: (The drones escort T Rex out.) Apparently, we're going to have to try ever harder, my lord.

Velo: I agree. Let us send them to Future Town and see if they can escape the evil robots of the future.

**As we fade to black, the world Future Town will become available to you. Description of world and tracks after you get the tokens and relics!**

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	19. Cut scene G: Nova

Future Town is a world which is made entirely out of future structures and futuristic places. The first track is called Adela. This track cuts through futuristic town and road twists and turns around the futuristic structures; that practically look like holograms.

The second track is called Indi 1,000. This track provides of what the Indianapolis 500 would look like 500 years into the future with three awesome jumps and it takes place on a hologram like road. The third track is called Diving Down.

This track goes takes place in a sky driving simulation that is available in the future. You have to drive alongside you're fellow sky drivers! That's right! The minute you leave the start/finish, you start to plummet towards the start/finish in a straight line.

If you do leave the simulation by the use of a missile, you be sent back to the start/finish….and in last place. So, try your best not to leave the simulation. You can tell when you leave in your character is in darkness.

The forth track is called Street Racing. This track goes into the town of Adela. And you can actually go THROUGH the buildings and see the racers on Adela pass on by. Naturally, you can't see that during the time runs. After you get first place on all four tracks, the next cut scene will be opened to you.

* * *

><p>Cut scene-G: Nova<p>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He is stunned.) They did it.<p>

Velo: Yes, they did. They should be proud though. No racers have gotten all 20 trophies. (That's when the audience starts to cheer for Gus, Nacey, John, and Pete.) Yes, they deserve it. But, now let's see if they can get passed Nova, the Champion of Future Town.

(A bright white light appears and our heroes get out some black sunglasses to shade their eyes for a brief moment and this time, they get on some black leather jackets and black leather jeans. Once the light is gone, they see a male robot standing there. He looks like Geary only a bit taller and with blue eyes.)

Gus: So, this is who we have to race?

Nacey: He doesn't look too scary….

Nova: (His eyes turn red.) **I can be scary when I want to be!**

John: Shouldn't have anything…..

Nova: (His eyes are still red.) **Then, my mission is: I will prove that I can be scary.**

Pete: (He moans.) Oh, I think we're in trouble. Heck with that, I know we're in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the racers that you can choose for this race will appear. No one's name will be highlighted in this since everyone has a fair shot in Diving Down. Just come in first place and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(The audience is going crazy. Gus, Nacey, John, and Pete are all smiling.)<p>

Gus: We did it! We bet Nova!

John: The last boss and we beat him!

Nova: (His eyes are blue yet again.) **You have done a fine job. Good luck to you in defeating Nitrous Oxide and my emperor.**

Pete: Good luck to you too, Nova.

(The drones escort Nova out as Nitrous Oxide and Velo approach the foursome.)

Nitrous Oxide: Well, this is an interesting development.

Nacey: So, are we racing or what?

Velo: Straight to the punch. I like that. We shall race once you're ready.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, the vortex to race against Velo and Nitrous Oxide will become available to you. Get the tokens and relics of Nova first! And then; it's race time!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	20. Cut scene G: An Uncomplete Challenge

Cut scene-G: An Un complete Challenge

* * *

><p>(Velo and Nitrous Oxide are in their racers as is the Galvon team. The floor opens up and we see this HUGE track.)<p>

Nitrous Oxide: We have combined our tracks together to make one big track.

Velo: We debated on the name but finally went with Outer Space Race.

Nitrous Oxide: Let's see you get past this track….

Velo: Not to mention….us.

(They both cackle at this, evilly as they all drive down to the track.)

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, choose the racer you will go with in Outer Space Race. Since there is no map to this track, just the speed, go with someone who has equal everything like Gus or John. Come in first place and….<strong>

* * *

><p>Nitrous Oxide: (He turns to Velo.) Well, they've defeated us.<p>

Velo: Yes but their friends have not.

Gus, John, Pete, and Nacey: WHAT?

Nitrous Oxide: That is right. You don't think we would willingly give your freedom, did you?

John: (He sighs, defeated.) I guess we have to wait.

Pete: In the meantime, let's finish getting those tokens and relics.

Nacey: Sounds good.

Gus: (He is thinking.) _Be careful, Crash and Cortex. These guys are no pushovers._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of the Galvon team cut scenes. I'm now going into the last cut scene so make sure that you get those tokens and relics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!<em>


	21. Cut scene 2: Final Racing

Cut scene 2: Final Racing

* * *

><p><strong>After helping each team defeat the four bosses and Nitrous Oxide and Velo, a new world will be opened to you. You must drive through Rainbow Lands BEFORE racing Nitrous Oxide and Velo again, otherwise you'll get the Un complete Challenge cut scene again. <strong>

**The tracks are random and all have a rainbow theme in them. Get first place in all four tracks before you drive to the porthole of Nitrous Oxide and Velo's battlefield. And then this cut scene will be open to you…..**

* * *

><p>(Crash and his team, Cortex and his team, and Gus and his team have all arrived at the gazebo.)<p>

Crash: Glad to see you all made it.

Cortex: Same here.

Nina: Are you okay, mom?

Nacey: A-okay.

John: So, we've defeated each of the worlds.

Coral: Finally.

Pete: I'm glad. Now we can defeat Nitrous Oxide and Velo.

Coco: Outer Space Race was rather difficult.

N. Gin: You said it!

Tiny: I wonder if we're going to be racing the same track.

Crunch: I'm wondering the same thing.

Gus: (Nitrous Oxide and Velo come over.) Looks like we're going to find out soon enough.

Nitrous Oxide: (He points at Crash and Cortex.) We have decided to race against the two of you.

Velo: Let's see if you can handle us this time.

Crash: Okay!

Cortex: You're on!

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you will be instantly transported to Outer Space Race. You're characters will be Crash and Cortex together. Come in first place this time and…..<strong>

* * *

><p>(Crash and Cortex are raising a HUGE trophy together. Everyone, including Nitrous Oxide and Velo, are clapping at this.)<p>

Crunch: Well, that's that.

Coral: I'm kind of disappointed that it is over so quickly.

Tiny: Yeah, we had a lot of fun didn't we?

Nina: We sure did.

Coco: Only one thing that puzzles me is how come you're not a midget like your father.

N. Gin: I was wondering the same thing.

Velo: That is simple. I too, I'm a robot. I prefer for me to be in this robot suit so that everyone will respect me.

Nitrous Oxide: And just because you Bandicoots won this time doesn't mean that you'll win next time! (He flees for his space ship.) I'll be back!

(Nitrous Oxide takes off.)

Gus: What are the rest of us...chopped jalapenos?

John: I prefer chopped Oran Berries.

Pete: Me too.

Nacey: (She giggles at this.) I'm sure that you two do but the rest of us don't.

(Everyone laughs at this as Crash turns to Cortex.)

Crash: Let's go home, my old friend.

Cortex: With pleasure!

(With that, Velo sends them all home where they go back to what they were doing before this all started.)

Velo: Well, it seems like I forgot something….

Nova: (He, Delandis, Sandy, and T Rex are in the dungeon, crammed together.) **Hello? Our emperor?**

Delandis: Do you think he forgot us?

Sandy: Probably.

T Rex: T Rex is too squished to do anything!

* * *

><p>-End! -<p>

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Yay! Now I can play!<em>

_Cortex: Uh, yes…. *To Amie* How he get in?_

_Amie: *Shrugs* Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


End file.
